wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Total Drama Pool
Based on this: http://survivor.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Andola18/Survivor_Pool Total Drama Borneo Total Drama Australia Total Drama Africa Total Drama Marquesas Total Drama Thailand Episode One- "I'm Funny." 16 people go to Thailand, one of the most dangerous places in the world, to compete for a millin dollars. Two tribes are formed: Chuay Gahn, and Sook Jai. At Chuay Gahn, Ramona annoys everyone by making bad jokes and trying to become a fan favorite which fails, because she is from TDAthletics. Julia gushes over pictures of One Erection, which also annoys her team. The Immunity Challenge is an obstacle course. SookJai begins to lose because Gertrude sucks at life, however, Izzy begins to fail, giving Sook Jai an opening,, Cosmic River then helps Izzy to win, giving Chuay Gahn immunity. Back at Chuay Gahn, the whole tribe decides to vote for Ramona next time they lose, for being annoying, At Tribal, Cosmic River is voted out 7-1 for losing the challenge. Episode Two- "Peace To The Birds, Man," On Chuay Gahn, Cliff is sad about the elimination on the other team, because Cosmic River was his hippie buddy. Julia yells at him to shut up and then stares at pictures of 1E. Chuay Gahn wins immunity. Boris forms a nerds alliance with Catherine, who adds Dixie to the alliance, making it an Owe's borewhores alliance. At Chuay Gahn, Izzy pees in the rice and burns the shelter to the ground. Back at Sook Jai, Boris, Catherine, and Dixie's alliance targets Gertrude, but the other four team up, and eliminate Catherine in a 4-3 vote. Episode Three- "Harry Styles Is My Spirit Animal." Chuay Gahn is happy and celebrating about their second win, except for Julia, who is still looking at One Erection photos. Beverly wins the immunity challenge for Sook Jai. At Chuay Gahn, Cliff annoys his teammates with his hippie-ness, and they plan to vote him out. However, Mark decides to form a guys alliance, with Antione, Gabe, and Cliff. They also add Julia to the alliance. At Tribal Council, the alliance calims their first victim, Nellie, who is voted out 5-3. Episode Four- "He'll Pee In The Rice." On Chuay Gahn, Ramona continues to tell jokes. Everyone tells her she's unfunny and to stahp, except Antoine, who adds her to the alliance. On Sook Jai, Bulldog decides to play his first prank, by putting the tribe's rice over the bathroom at night. Oscar goes to pee, and pees in the rice. He then accidentally pees in the beans, and burns the shelter to the ground. Everyone gets livid at him. Chuay Gahn wins immunity. Most of the tribe want to vote out Oscar, but he forms a borewhore allliance with Dixie and Beverly. On Chuay Gahn, Gabe is a cocky asshiole, and Mark wants to vote him out. In the end, Beverly flips because she has a hint of personality, and Oscar is voted out. Episode Five- "Save The Whales!" On Sook Jai, Beverly is sad about the camp being burned down by Oscar, accidentally. So she makes a rally to Save the Shelter, and Save the Whales. Dixie doesn't like this, and is bitter about Beverly flipping, so she plots to vote her off. Sook Jai wins immunity. On Sook Jai, Gertrude and Beverly make a final two pact. Gertrude says she can see the future of them being the final two. On Chuay Gahn, Julia's gushing about 1E annoys her tribe. Gabe suggests to Ramona, Cliff, and Antoine that they blindside her. However, Julia hears this plan and gets livid. She decides to join up wih Izzy and Mark and blindside Cliff. Antoine flips, and Cliff is sent home 4-3. Episode Six- "You Will Become The President Of Brazil." On Chuay Gahn, Ramona is mad about Antoine flipping, so she annoys him, She then yells at Izzy, who ninja kicks her and tells her to eat her rice. On Sook Jai, Gertrude starts to tell people's fortunes. She declares that Bulldog will be the future president of Brazil. Chuay Gahn wins immunity. At Chuay Gahn, Izzy celebrates immunity by burning down the shelter, saying that they don't need it since they're merging the next day. At Tribal Council, Gertrude is voted off for being a liability. Episode Seven- "Trollolololololol." Jeff comes to the teams camps and tells them they're living on one beach now, causing everyone to celebrate the merge. Beverly decides to make an alliance with Boris, and add in people from the other tribe. At the Immunity Challenge, Jeff states that he never said they were merged, just living on one beach. Chuay Gahn wins immunity. Izzy adds Gabe to her alliance, putting Ramona on the outs. At Tribal Council, Dixie joins Beverly and Boris's alliance, and they vote out Bulldog. Episode Eight- "Neeeeeeeeeeerr." At camp, Boris annoys everyone with his snoring. Gabe says to Beverly and Dixie on the other tribe that they should vote him out. Chuay Gahn wins immunity. Back at camp, Dixie yells at her team about being weak and lazy,and voting out all the strong people. Right before Tribal Council, Beverly accidentally steps on a machete. The medical team comes in and says she has to be evacuated. Episode Nine- "I'll Burn The Shelter To The Ground." Jeff comes to the tribe and tells them that the tribes are merging, and that they have to form a merged tribe name. Izzy threatens to burn down the shelter if the merged tribe is not named Owen. Mark continues to be a boring CP-bot, and forms an alliance with Dixie, Boris, and Gabe. Boris wins immunity. Ramona annoys everyone at camp with her bad jokes, causing everyone to turn their targets on her. At Tribal, Izzy reveals Mark's alliance, and Julia is livid she isn't in it. She tells Boris and Izzy to get everyone to vote against Mark. In the end, Mark goes home 7-1. Episode Ten- "That's What Makes You Beautiful." At camp, Julia is happy about Mark's blindside, so she sings 1E songs. Antoine forms an alliance of Gabe, Julia, and Izzy to vote out Ramona, who is still annoying. The challenge is answering questions about Thailand's culture. Boris wins immunity, because he eats a lot of Thai food. Ramona hears she is on the chopping block and tries to get the vote changed, by forming an alliance with Dixie. They manage to get Gabe to flip from the main alliance too. In the end, Boris decides to vote with Dixie's alliance, as Julia is sent home, 4-3. Episode Eleven- "I Am The Best Player Ever." At camp, Gabe douches around and states he'll win because he's the best player ever. Antoine and Izzy are still livid at him for flipping, and get Ramona, Dixie, and Boris to go against him. Antoine wins immunity. Izzy decides to burn down the forest because she was bored. Boris, Ramona, Dixie, and Antoine wonder if they should switch to Izzy. Gabe and Izzy find out they're being targetted, and try to change the vote by splitting it between Antoine, Boris, and Ramona. Their plan works, and Antoine is sent home 3-1-1-1. Episode Twelve- "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" After the huge split vote, all alliances are in shambles. Izzy and Boris decide to make a final two pact. Izzy wins immunity. Dixie joins Izzy's alliance, putting Gabe and Ramona on the outs. In the end, Ramona is sent home, 3-1-1. Finale- "I'M LIVID!" Boris, Dixie, and Izzy are happy they are locks for the final three. This makes Gabe mad, and he screams at them all morning. Boris wins the final four immunity, which makes Gabe even more livid. Back at camp, he tries to make deals with everyone, to vote against each other. Gabe tells Boris that Izzy dislikes Dungeons and Dragons, and tells Dixie that Boris has an actual character. This makes each livid, so they vote against them. Izzy stays by her alliance, and votes for Gabe. Gabe votes for Izzy, sending her home in a 2-1-1 vote. The final three get ready for the final immunity challenge, but have to go through the Rites of Passage first. After that, Gabe wins the final immunity. He decides to take Dixie to the final three, because she's a borewhore, and sends Boris home. The next day, the final two face the jury. Beverly says that Dixie is a vile, and nasty person, and kills animals, so she votes for Gabe. Mark says Gabe played the better game, so he votes for him. Julia yells at the finalists, and says Gabe doesn't like 1E, so she votes for Dixie. Antoine says Dixie has squirrels in her pants, so he votes for Gabe, Ramona votes for Dixie, for no reason. Izzy calls Dixie an uneducated, backstabbing, leech on society, and promises to kill her after the game. She votes for Gabe. Boris is bitter Gabe eliminated him, so he votes for Dixie. In the end, Gabe wins, 4-3. Total Drama Amazon Episode One- "Suckers Gonna Suck." 16 people arrive in the Amazon jungle, to compete for a million dollars. They are seperated into tribes by gender, the males Tambaqui, and the females Jaburu. Scott douches around and keeps saying he's the best player ever, and forms an alliance with Weirdo and Puck. On Jaburu, Missy pretends to be nice, but says in confessional she's really evil, and steals up screentime. Tambaqui wins immunity. On Jaburu, Bianca is targetted by Marisol for being lazy. The two get into catfights and drama. Ari tries to make friends with everyone, but scares them away. Back at Tambaqui, Scott adds Julio to his alliance, In the end, Bianca is voted out, 7-1. Episode Two- "I'm The Best Player Ever." On Tambaqui, Scott continues to CPN and have way to many confessionals. He also adds Craig to his alliance, who says he'll stay with Scott as long as he needs to, and stab him in the back later. Tambaqui wins immunity. At their camp, Scott forms a secret villain's alliance with Alejandro and Craig. Weirdo sees this and starts to become suspicious. At Jaburu, Friday sings her new hit single, Wedensday. Ari forms an alliance with Friday and Marisol, while Bonnibell and Jenette form a borewhore alliance. At Tribal Council, Ari's alliance votes for Jenette, Jenette's alliance votes for Friday, and Staci randomly votes for Ari. Missy decides to go with Ari's alliance, and Jenette is voted out 4-2-1. Episode Three- "It's Thursday, Thursday, Gotta Get Down On Thursday!" On Jaburu, Friday is happy about her and Ari's alliance working out, so she sings her new pop single, Thursday. She and Ari then make a final two deal. On Tambaqui, Ricky is lazy, fat, and morbidly obese, and everyone targets him. Tambaqui wins immunity. Ricky, Craig, and Julio form an alliamce. On Jaburu, Marisol, Ari, and Missy form a final three pact, causig Ari to worry about if she stays loyal to Friday, or Missy. At Tribal Council, Staci votes for Ari again, Bonnibell votes Marisol, and the majority alliance takes out Staci. Episode Four- "I'm All Alone, On This Forsaken Rooooad." On Jaburu, Bonnibell is sad that she's in the minority, and begins to sing, Friday yells that that's her thing. On Tambaqui, Victor annoys everyone with his play terms, making him the next target. Jaburu finally wins immunity, Marisol makes a final two deal with Friday, who says she won't go to the end with Marisol anyday of the week. Scott continues to be an arrogant douche and says he threw the challenge, He then makes an alliance with Victor. At Tribal Council, Scott manages to turn everyone against Julio, and he is voted out, 7-1. Episode Five- "I'm Not Gonna Be FAT5 Anymore." Both tribes get a tree mail, stating that they have to send two people for a special task. They send Ricky and Bonnibell, because they think it will be an elimination, and no one likes them. They are then told that they are picking new tribes. NewTambaqui ends up being Craig, Ricky, Puck, Victor, Missy, and Friday. NewJaburu is Bonnibel, Ari, Scott, Weirdo, Alejandro, and Marisol. Jaburu wins immunity. Ari forms an alliance with Weirdo, because they are both socially awkward. On Tambaqui, Missy forms an alliance with Puck and Victor, and CPN's in confesional. It is a 3-3 tie between Puck and Friday. On the re-vote, it stays tied, so they go to Purple Rocks. Ricky draws the purple rock, and is voted out. Episode Six- "I Can Take Control." On Jaburu, Weirdo adds Marisol to his alliance with Ari. Puck and Friday see they were the targets of the last vote on Tambaqui, so they join up. On Jaburu, everyone begins to get sick of Scott's CPN douchieness, and they plan to vote him out. Jaburu wins immunity. Bonnibell calls Scott out for being annoying, but he states she will go next. At Tribal Council, Friday sings about how she wants to stay. She then says to vote out Victor with her and Puck. Missy flips, and Victor is voted out, 3-2. Episode Seven- "I'm Not Looking For A Relationship." At the rewars challenge, instead of a reward, the players are told the tribes have merged. Scott tries to flirt with Ari, who brutally rejects him, causing him to want her out next. Friday and Puck agree to stay loyal throughout the whole merge. Missy wins immunity. Ari rejoins her alliance with Friday, who also has Puck. Missy rallies everyone to vote out Ari, for being a threat. Total Drama Pearl Islands Total Drama All-Stars Episode One- "I Ain't No Boston Rob" Eighteen of the best players from seasons of the TDPool return, to have one more shot at a million dollars. They get seperated into three tribes, Chapera, Mogo Mogo, and Saboga. On Chapera, everyone tries to find food and water. Ari drinks the water before it's purified, so she starts going crazy and screaming about people named Zeke and Roz randomly. Benny is targetted for being the weakest on Chapera, as is Boris on Mogo Mogo. Arthur annoys everyone by yelling about his morbid obesity and loose peanuts on Saboga, so he becomes a target. Saboga wins immunity. Mogo Mogo and Chapera both had a tough time, but Boris lost it for Mogo Mogo, giving Chapera immmunity. On Chapera, Friday and Ari form an alliance. They also let Josh in, because he's the cooliest. On Mogo Mogo, Boris is voted out 5--1 for being useless. Episode Two- "The Boring Girl Always Wins All-Stars." On Saboga, Puck tells stories about his time living in antarctica, that aren't true. In confessional, Cammy says she wants him out next, because they have a Toad story rivalry. On Mogo Mogo, Ahmad forms an Africa alliance with Palkia. On Mogo Mogo, Ahmad yells at everyone to SEET DUWN, annoying them and making him a target. Mogo Mogo loses immunity again. Ahmad's allliance decides to target Alexa, and flip Hae Won to their side. Alexa says that since she's bland, she has to win All-Stars. In the end, Hae Won flips to Palkia's side, and Alexa is sent home 3-2.